


What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

by doberainbow



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British Slang, Eventual Smut, Jaskier talks in memes, M/M, No Beta, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Rating will change, Roach is a sassy hippogriff, Slow Burn, The students are scared of Geralt, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, very potter musical references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doberainbow/pseuds/doberainbow
Summary: -The Harry Potter AU no one asked for-Jaskier is the new Muggle Studies teacher in Hogwarts. His dream came true as he stepped into the castle as a Professor. The Defend's Against the Dark Arts teacher, as sexy as she was, a tiny bit scared him. Triss, the Herbology Prof, was still his favourite, and Headmistress Calanthe just wanted to survive another year.Jaskier was walking on cloud nine. This job was everything he ever wanted, but there was one thing he didn't understand.Why the new Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts was such a heart-stirringly gorgeous, grouchy, and an absolute unit of a man and why were the students so scared of him?Jaskier wanted to solve the puzzle that Geralt was and do his best to befriend the silver-haired wizard.Oh, and Roach is a hippogriff.PS: Trans women are women. Yes, I'm talking to you, JK Rowling...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 38
Kudos: 107





	1. "Why, that's absurd."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skai6 (Biosahar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/gifts).



Going back to Hogwarts was like remembering your old favourite candy and trying it out for the first time in years. It was so familiar and brought back way too many memories. The day when Jaskier got his letter from Headmaster Vesemir, he nearly dropped his cup of Earl Grey as the owl landed in the kitchen, coming through the open window. The bird’s large yellow eyes were staring at him as he slowly took the letter from the owl’s beak and caressed the soft grey feathers on its head. He was waiting for this for so long, yet he felt like he would never be ready. Jaskier’s hands were shaking as he runs his long fingers over the red wax seal at the back of the letter but not breaking it.

“It’s not possible that you know what’s written in it, right?” He looked up to the owl that just tilted its round head to one side and glared at him. “Nevermind.” Jaskier smiled at the animal and opened the letter. The smell of the thick parchment paper was filling up his lungs quickly as he unfolded the mail with quivering fingers. “If I didn’t get the job, you will witness the biggest break down in history since Britney shaved her head. Poor thing.” He mumbled to the animal, and with a long sigh, he read the first few lines.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Vesemir Morhen**

**(Order of Melitele, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Pankratz,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as the new Professor of Muggle Studies after Professor Vilgefortz Roggeveen’s early retirement.**

“Oh, Gods!” Jaskier gasped, and the bird flinched at the high pitched noise that left the wizard’s mouth. Jaskier could feel his eyes tear up as he kept reading the letter, and his heart was beating inside his chest with the determination of jumping out of his body.

**Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Calanthe Fiona Riannon**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Jaskier was suddenly dizzy. He needed to sit down and re-read the letter. The owl slowly inched closer to his lukewarm tea and took a bite from the biscuit, which laid next to the cup on the side of the saucer.

He got the job. He will teach in Hogwarts.

Since he graduated from the school a few years ago, summa cum laude might add, he had only one goal in life; to return to Hogwarts as a professor.

Jaskier was born from muggle parents, and he was the first in his family’s bloodline who possessed any magical abilities. His letter was delivered by none other than Headmaster Vesemir. Jaskier remembered as he hid behind his father’s legs as the old wizard handed the letter to his mother.

As a twelve-year-old boy, it was hard to sit through the conversation without fidgeting too much, but Professor Vesemir was calm, and he kindly answered Jaskier’s silly questions. His parents were scared and clueless, but as they looked into their boy’s large, round, sky-blue eyes, they couldn’t say no to their child’s pleading.

Jaskier was going to be a wizard. It was challenging to keep it a secret. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Text it to his friends. Write it on his forehead, but he couldn’t. The first rule of being a wizard; do not tell anyone that you are a wizard. Thinking about it now, it sounded like he just joined a magical Fight Club.

That summer before his first year was seemed to never end. It was sluggishly dragging, and Jaskier was counting down the days in his calendar. A week before the new school year started, his parents suddenly received an owl from another family. The Daven’s were a pure-blooded wizard dynasty, and their youngest daughter Essi was starting her first year in Hogwarts just like Jaskier. Vesemir thought it would be a good idea to ask the Daven family to help them out.

Jaskier and Essi were giggling together from the first second they met, and the boy remembered how hard he was holding onto Essi’s petite hands when they arrived at Diagon Alley. Jaskier was speechless, and it was the first time in his short life when that happened with him. He always had something to say, he was a chatter bug as his mother used to call him, but at the moment they first stepped onto the old cobblestone street, Jaskier was stunned.

Essi was dragging him through the shops, helping him choose his first robes and quills. His parents talked with Essi’s mom and dad, and they followed their children a few metres behind as the two youngsters just raced between the people from store to store. Jaskier could never forget the taste of the first chocolate frog he ate or how his mother screamed when the enchanted snack jumped on her shoulder. Jaskier could never forget how proud his father was when he got his wand and accidentally froze the water inside the vase, which was placed on the side of the counter in the shop. He could never forget how heavy his books were and how many times his parents insisted on helping him carry them, but he refused each time.

He could never forget the first time when he met the wizarding world. Disney Land was so damn outdated.

Now ten years later, he was ready to go back to Hogwarts again, and his stomach was twisting and jumping deep inside his belly just like the first time he went to the castle. Jaskier hastily wrote his letter and gave it to the bird that ate all of his biscuits and fell asleep on the top of his fridge. The yellow eyes angrily narrowed at him when he poked the owl but was quickly forgiven when Jaskier scratched the bird on its neck. He watched as the animal flew away and was standing in his small kitchen for Gods knows how long after the owl disappeared into the cloudy sky.

He needed to get into contact with Professor Roggeveen to discuss where the students stood in Muggle Studies. He had to prepare the lesson plans, but first of all, he needed to call his parents and tell them the good news. After the celebration, he can start overthinking everything.

This summer was nothing like the season before his first year. It seemed to be over in a blink of an eye, and Jaskier’s anxiety grew by each passing day. He was questioning himself. Muggle Studies and the Care of Magical Creatures were always his two favourite classes. As someone who came from a muggle society, he was sticking out of Hogwarts like a sore thumb, but it came in handy when they learned about muggles.

Jaskier grew up using the internet, watching telly, and reading muggle books. Most of the students never even saw a computer in their lives, and Jaskier was often laughed at because he wore muggle clothes and used their slurs and slang. When he was a student, he could not bring his mobile phone or laptop to Hogwarts, but Professor Vesemir agreed to let him have his guitar when he was in his third year. He became popular very fast when he started singing between classes and in the afternoons, and even pure-blooded students began to appreciate his covers of muggle songs. Jaskier’s other passion besides muggles was music. He learned to play many magical instruments while studying in Hogwarts and started writing songs about the wizarding world. Once, he even had a small gig in the Three Broomsticks in his last year, but he mostly kept his music to himself. He played when he was happy or stressed out, and now, he was both.

He worried about the students and his teaching style. After he finished in Hogwarts, he went to Oxenfurt Academy for three years to finish his degree in Muggle Studies, and his teachers always told him he won’t make a good professor. Jaskier was too friendly, they said. He will not demand attention and obedience from his students because he was too young and light-hearted. Jaskier disagreed for many years, but now those thoughts were crawling under his skin, and he was questioning his teaching methods.

_“Do you think the kids will like me?”_

He texted Essi while he was folding his clothes into his suitcase. He enjoyed doing chores with his hands and not using his wand for every single thing. It gave his brain something to focus on. He nearly finished packing, but he decided to buy some new shirts at the last minute. His small studio flat was awfully cluttered and chaotic. He always had a problem collecting ancient books and weird instruments that people never even heard of and then just place them on his walls and shelves until his flat looked like a museum. They brought a smile to his face each time he looked at them, and he just couldn’t force himself to keep them in a box in a mouldy basement.

_“Stop worrying. They will love you. We have been through this.”_

Essi’s answer was quick as always, and Jaskier grinned as he read the blonde girl’s reply.

_“Have you finished packing?”_

_“I’m doing the last luggage now. Do you think Vesemir will let me bring my piano?”_

_“I think you will show up with your ten luggage and half of your flat, and they will send your arse home immediately.”_

Jaskier snorted at that and finally zipped up his last suitcase. He was done. Now he only had to sleep in his own bed one more time, and tomorrow he moves to Hogwarts.

Jaskier hasn’t slept a second that night.

Teachers usually arrived two days before the students to settle in and prepare for the year. When Jaskier apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, it was the closest anyone could apparate to the castle, he could feel his heart hammer in his chest. His belongings were noiselessly levitating behind him as the robust, iron gate slowly opened with a loud creaking, and a familiar man stood on the other side with a wide grin.

“Professor.” The bearded man nodded politely, and Jaskier’s smile was toothy and bright as he walked onto the property and hugged the older man.

“Professor Mousesack.” He patted his old Potions teacher on the back, and the man laughed as he squeezed Jaskier’s body.

“It’s good to see you again, my boy.” The bearded man said, and he held Jaskier’s shoulders to get a good look at him. “You haven’t changed at all, Jaskier. Still following the muggle fashion, I see.” Mousesack laughed, and the brunet grinned ear to ear.

“You shouldn’t have to come to greet me here, Professor.” He said as they slowly started to walk towards the castle, but the Potions master just cackled and threw a heavy arm over his shoulders.

“And let my favourite student wander around alone? Nonsense.”

“I was your worst student Professor. I spent half of my Hogwarts years in detention in your dungeon.” Jaskier snorted, and Mousesack just shook his head with a playful smirk.

“True, you were a little shite. I thought Calanthe will one day threw you in the lake and feed you to the Giant Squid.” The man agreed, and the young wizard remembered with a small chuckle how many times he caused trouble to the poor Transfiguration teacher.

He was the definition of a troublemaker when he was a student here, and that’s why it came as a shock when they actually hired him as a teacher. Jaskier was clever. That has never been a problem. He was a bookworm if it came to literature, who enjoyed making a wee bit of a mess, but studying was different. He passed all of his exams with the highest score in his year, and he was excellent in every subject, but Jaskier had a terrible attitude towards studying. It bored him while he was a teenager, and he only realised in the Academy that he could enjoy sitting in the library for endless hours with his nose in a book when his goal was so close he could almost feel it in his hand. He never truly believed Professor Vesemir will accept his application and let him step into Hogwarts ever again. He hoped, of course, but he had a bad reputation as a student.

“But look at you now, laddie.”

Yeah, look at him now. Jaskier smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat.

The castle hasn’t changed at all, and Jaskier felt like a foolish teenager as he walked in. He was nervous and felt so small and insignificant on the empty hallways. He had never seen the property being so hollow before. Between the dark stony walls were always busy with students hurrying to their classes, and the castle was filled with life and laughter. Now it seemed abandoned as only the teachers, staff members, and house-elves were on the property.

Mousesack leads him into his new room and left him to unpack his suitcases. It only took him a small flick of his wand, and the robust wardrobes and shelves were filled with his belongings. He still had an hour until lunchtime when he walked out of the Professor’s headquarters and wandered on the deserted corridors. Every corner and empty classroom he passed gave him a rush of memories he didn’t even know he had as he aimlessly walked.

He felt lightheaded like he was just in a dream, and he needed someone to pinch him. He took a left turn at the end of the corridor and started to go towards the Great Hall. He wanted to be the first there, and Jaskier hoped he will have the opportunity to chat and introduce himself to every teacher before lunch started. The sturdy door was now wide open as Jaskier skipped down the steps and stood in front of the Hall. He could see a few elves setting up one long table in the middle of the enormous room and placing the shiny silver cutleries next to the plates. Jaskier smiled as the small creatures were chatting while they worked, and he softly knocked on the door.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted them with a polite smile, and one of the female elves dropped a dessert spoon on the floor as those large green eyes turned to look at him. “I’m sorry to disturb you all. Please carry on.”

“P-Professor Pankratz.” Stuttered one elf, an older one, and they all quickly bowed and looked down on their feet. Jaskier pursed his lips together and winced in his head.

“You can all call me Jaskier, everyone does.” He tried again with a smile, but the elves were still not moving, just standing with their head held low. When he was a student here, he used to have some friends in the kitchen. He often sneaked out in the middle of the night for some dessert or to steal a few bottles of wine, and he had some elves he considered his friends. Once, he even wrote a song for the house-elves as a gratitude for their hard work, and because they had never snitched on him.

“I can help set the table, maybe?” He offered, and all the elves just gasped and stared at each other with their large confused eyes.

“Master Jaskier, p-please take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee before lunch?” The older elf asked, ignoring Jaskier’s offer like he didn’t hear it, and the teacher just shook his head.

“No, thank you. Please, don’t worry about me. I didn’t mean to bother.” He spoke softly, and after a few seconds of silent debating, the elves continued to set the table. It was pointless to try and help them. He tried as a student, but he was always asked to leave the kitchen when he offered to land a hand. House-elves were stubborn little creatures, but Jaskier found them quite adorable.

“You must be the new Muggle Studies teacher.” Came the voice from the other side of the HallHall, and Jaskier spun around on his heels to look at the person.

It was a woman with thick, long, jet black hair and a sly smile on her painted lips. Jaskier felt his eyes widen as the witch’s lilac gaze met his own. Everyone knew Yennefer Vengerberg in the wizarding world. The woman was one of the most powerful witches on the Earth, and her strength was only overshadowed by her own beauty. She was wearing a sleek black gown and a smirk as she watched Jaskier gape at her. “Julian, was it?” She asked and pushed herself away from the doorframe she leaned against and walked over to him.

“Just Jaskier is fine. It’s a pleasure to meet you Professor.” Jaskier said politely and shook the offered warm hand while he put on his most charming smile. Yennefer started teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts just after Jaskier left Hogwarts. It was all over the Daily Prophet back then, and Yennefer was clearly the closes thing to call a _celebrity_ in the wizarding world. In the modern muggle world, Jaskier was sure the witch would be either a Hollywood star, a politician or the only likable Kardashian. Either way, he was honoured to even stand in front of her.

“Jaskier, you are something else.” Said the woman, and for a moment, the young teacher’s smile faltered, and his face turned pale. “In a good way, of course. I heard you offer a hand to the elves. I never met anyone before who did that.” Yennefer’s smirk was now almost friendly, but she still had this gloomy and terrifying air around her, and those purple eyes seemed to see just right into the bottom of Jaskier’s soul.

“Well, I think house-elves are awfully underappreciated.”

“Indeed, they are. Come sit next to me. I wanted to talk to you about muggles.” The young wizard didn’t even have a choice to say anything else. The woman was hooking her arm around Jaskier’s elbow and pulled him to what seemed to be Yennefer’s seat by the table. Of course, the witch was sharp as they came and had questions for Jaskier, he found challenging to answer, and that was something he always loved.

Many wizards and witches found muggles nothing but simple and bothersome. Most of the influential people Jaskier has ever met looked down on him because he knew and loved muggle culture, but Yennefer was different. She had no prejudice against them. She honestly found them interesting and was glad that Jaskier was eager to fulfill her knowledge needs.

The other teachers were slowly arriving at the Great Hall, and Yennefer politely introduced everyone to Jaskier. Some of the professors were still the same, and they all hugged him tightly and were genuinely delighted to welcome the brunet as a teacher. There were some changes since he was last here, but even the new teachers were friendly towards him.

Jaskier could feel his anxiety slowly fade away as he chatted with Professor Merigold. The Herbology teacher was one of Jaskier’s favourite when he was a student. Triss, as she asked him to call her, was the youngest teacher when he came to Hogwarts and her lessons were always like a fresh breath of air. She just had such a calming presence every student loved her for that, and now as she sat down next to Jaskier, the new Professor felt the confidence come back to him.

As everyone called her, Professor Riannon or Calanthe was the last one to join the table from the teachers, and even she gave a small nod towards Jaskier with a gentle smile. The muggle studies teacher slowly exhaled as if he held that breath inside him for days. He was sure the Transfiguration teacher despised him. Jaskier was always the loud-mouthed jokester in her class, and it didn’t matter how many hours he spent in detention, he never missed the next opportunity to annoy the poor Professor.

Calanthe sometimes terrified him, she was a strong witch, and she reminded Jaskier of a ruthless emperor, but she lost her patience very quickly each time the brunet distracted her class. She just couldn’t hold her posture, and she always ended up shouting with Jaskier in front of the whole class. The rookie professor sighed. He was such a twat as a teenager.

Jaskier looked around the table. Every teacher talked with each other, conversations were flying across the table, and he could hear Mousesack loud bubbly laugh when Professor De Vries whispered something into his ears.

“Welcome back, my Dear Friends, for another year.” The deep voice echoed between the walls as the Headmaster stepped into the Great Hall and clapped his hands together. The room fell quiet as a church in a second when the elderly Professor walked to the head of the table and stood behind his chair with a fond smile. “And welcome in Hogwarts, Professor Pankratz, I can surely say, we all look forward to working with you, Son.” Vesemir nodded towards Jaskier, and every teacher sent a quick but genuine reassuring smile towards him.

“Thank you, it’s such a great honour to be here, Headmaster. Thank you for this opportunity.” He spoke politely, and Vesemir now had a massive grin on his face.

“I hope you will be a better teacher than we were when we tried to discipline you for seven years without any luck, my boy.” Vesemir said, and the whole table shook their heads as they chuckled, and Jaskier could feel the apples of his cheeks heat up and get a rosy colour. “You caused us many sleepless nights, Professor Pankratz, and I hope you will have a class full of students who are just like you when you were a teenager.” The Headmaster snorted, and everyone at the table just stared at Jaskier with a slightly evil smirk.

“Well, let’s ask the Gods to never unleash such a curse on us!” Mousesack groaned, and the table shook with laughter again. Jaskier’s face turned a deeper shade of crimson, but as the Potions Master winked at him, he couldn’t help the smile that was displayed on his lips.

Vesemir slowly went through some dates such as essential holidays, breaks, and exams before he clapped his hands again, and the table was creaking under the heavy weight of steaming food.

Oh, how much Jaskier missed this. He ate many fancy, posh muggle restaurants throughout his life, but nothing ever came close to the food that house-elves prepared in Hogwarts.

After the Headmaster finished his short speech, the teachers started to chat and gossip amongst each other yet again. Vesemir was debating about something Jaskier couldn’t clearly hear with Calanthe and Mousesack at the same time. Triss, Yennefer, and the Charms Professor Tissaia de Vries whispered about the Ministry between the three of them while the rest of the teachers were in deep conversations with the person next to them. Jaskier looked around as he sipped on his water, and something caught his eyes. At the very end of the table, there was an empty seat. The plates, cutlery, and an empty cup were there even though nobody else joined them. Jaskier knit his eyebrows together in a frown as he counted the people around the table, and he tried to remember who else was missing.

“Triss?” Jaskier leaned over to the curly-haired witch, and he motioned towards the empty chair at the end of the table. “Where is Professor Istredd?” He asked, and the Herbology teacher blinked at him with a smile.

“He returned to his research three years ago after you graduated.” She explained, and Jaskier felt the disappointment bloom in his chest. He liked Istredd, he was one of his favourite teachers. The wizard was wise but approachable and friendly with his students. Young enough to hit a cheerful tone with the youngsters, but his attitude and wisdom always demanded respect at all times.

“Then who is teaching Care of Magical Creatures now?” He scowled lightly, and for a second, everyone went silent like if Jaskier said something horribly outrageous. He hastily looked over the table. All the professors averted their eyes back to their food or chatting partner. They weren’t staring at him anymore, as if it never happened, and it left an uncomfortable, churning feeling in his stomach.

“Oh, you haven’t met him yet. He started just after your year left.” Triss grinned at him and chewed on some green beans. Jaskier glared at the empty chair then turned back to the Professor next to him.

“Is he joining us later?” He asked, and from his other side, Yennefer let out a choked laugh.

“He doesn’t live in the castle, and he never joins us, Jaskier. Don’t worry about him.” She said, and even though she had a smirk on her face, her eyes appeared cold and somehow… sad.

No. Not sad. Pained and sorrowful.

“He is the new Ground Keeper as well. He lives in the Hut near the Forbidden Forest.” Triss clarified it, and Jaskier just nodded at that while he went back to his mash potatoes.

It was unheard of to have a Professor who doesn’t live in the castle even if he was the gamekeeper at the same time. Jaskier tried to listen and participate in the small talk between the teachers, but he often found his eyes wander back over to that empty chair at the end of the table.

When he got this job here in Hogwarts, he decided he will take the extra time with each Professor and learn as much from all of them about the art of teaching as wizardly possible. He wondered what kind of man would say no to eat with these living legends who sat around this table right now.

The Forbidden Forest was cleared out a long time ago, and the evil creatures that used the live there now only existed in myths. There was no need for someone to keep an eye on the forest at all times.

The lunch was nearly finished. Only a handful of teachers were sitting in the HallHall, but none of them was eating anymore, just talking. Jaskier was stuffed. Who in their right mind would choose to miss this feast and spend their time outside of the castle? It was beyond him. He pushed back his chair quietly and stood up. He turned to go back to his room to rest, maybe even take a nap as well, but a second later, he had a better idea, and he turned around on his feet. He marched to the untouched plate at the end of the table, and without even thinking about it twice, he grabbed a cake shovel and put three different desserts on the clean plate.

“You have a sweet tooth, Professor?” Asked Yennefer as she stood up from her seat and now watched him with a smirk and a raised, perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Actually, I do have, but these are not for me.” He grinned, and the witch frowned in confusion. “I want to introduce myself to the new Care of Magical Creatures, Professor. It’s used to be my favourite subject when I was a student, and I wanted to visit the lake after lunch anyway, so I might as well bring some sweets.” He looked up, and the DADA teacher’s face was now openly astonished. “Sounds like a bad idea?” Jaskier asked with a hesitant smile, and his voice was unsure. Maybe Yennefer knew the new Professor, and he hated desserts, or he had better reasons not to join them for lunch. Jaskier stood there awkwardly for a few moments until the witch shook her head with a snort.

“No.” Came the woman’s answer, and she studied Jaskier with a puzzled look. “Actually, I think it’s a brilliant idea.” She declared, and Jaskier’s shoulder relaxed as soon as those words left those red lips. “You are truly something else, Professor Pankratz.” Yennefer’s voice was now low as she took a last good look at Jaskier, and with a slow nod, she turned around and walked away. “Good luck!” She called over her shoulder, and the brunet watched as the teacher left the HallHall, and her wavy black hair swayed and bounced on her petite back.

The path down to the Hut was steep, but Jaskier knew precisely which stones were sturdy enough and secured into the ground to be safe to step on them. He felt like a teenager again. He used to sneak out of the castle and took girls to the cabin to lean against it and snog for hours.

His first kiss was actually on the rocky steps of the Hut. They sat next to each other and talked for an eternity before Jaskier gathered around enough courage to move closer and kiss her on the lips. The memory put a silly smile on his face as he hastily skipped down the path towards the small cabin. It looked familiar, but the area used to be covered in weed, and tremendous, untamed bushes were now well taken care of.

No one ever lived out here before. It used to be a storage room for tools the student’s needed to take care of the thestrals, garden gnomes, and other creatures, but now it was clear as a day that someone lived in there.

He was just a few metres away from the Hut when he heard slow, heavy footsteps coming from behind the small, roughly put together building. Jaskier stopped in his tracks and quickly ran his fingers through his hair and put a bright smile on his face when the figure appeared from behind the cabin, and the young teacher could feel his blood turn cold in his veins as his mouth fell open.

It was a brown hippogriff with a narrow white patch on its forehead.

“Bloody hell.” Jaskier whispered as the animal slowly came closer, tilting its big, feather-coated head from one side to the other, measuring up the Professor.

Hippogriffs were immensely rare nowadays. Some people even believed they were extinct. The creature was huge, magnificent, clever, and deadly. Of course, it would only take a tiny spell to make the animal withdraw, but hippogriffs had a good memory. If someone once hurt or offended them in any way, they will remember that person to rest of their life, and this animal clearly belonged to the Professor who lived in the Hut. It wouldn’t be wise to attack his pet even before Jaskier had the chance to introduce himself.

“It’s a pleasure.” He whispered softly, looking into the animal’s suspicious eyes and slowly, just as he read about it, bowed with his head held down. He could still see the hooves on its back legs stomping on the leaves while the claws on the front ones were clenching and clawing into the dirt. “I have to say you are the most breath-taking creature I have ever seen in my life.” He said playfully, and the animal let out a small twittering noise through its beak.

“And that’s saying a lot coming from someone who owns a telly.” He peeked up from behind his eyelashes with a grin, and the hippogriff came closer and sniffed Jaskier’s brown locks. Their eyes locked for a moment, and it seemed like the creature was waiting for him to say something else, but before Jaskier could open up his lips, the animal’s head was slowly lowering into a bow. His grin widened, and he carefully lifted his hand to caress the soft feathers on the hippogriff’s head when the cabin’s door slammed open with a thunderous bang. Jaskier nearly dropped the plate from where it was balanced on his palm at the noise, yet the creature didn’t even flinch. Like the hippogriff was used it.

“Get the fuck away from her!” The voice was rather guttural like it came from a snarling animal, and Jaskier’s startled blue eyes found a man’s figure in the doorway, and the new Professor felt his heart miss a beat inside his heaving chest.

The man, or more like the _being_ , was nothing like Jaskier ever seen before. If the hippogriff was breath-taking, then its owner was deadly. It seemed like Vesemir was planning to launch a Hogwarts calendar this year, judging by how many attractive Professors were teaching in his school and well, hello, Mister January.

Jaskier could feel his throat dry out in mere seconds as the man glared at him with his golden, feline shaped eyes. The Grounds Keeper was unfairly handsome in a way it seemed unnatural. Jaskier was staring and probably gaping as well at the man, but how couldn’t he? The Professor was simply gorgeous.

His amber eyes were now narrow as he frowned at Jaskier. His plump lips were curled downwards, and it made his face grumpier and more fascinating. The man was built like a goddamn Hollywood heartthrob, he just only needed some spandex, and he could star in his own superhero franchise. His broad shoulders had thick disheveled, white hair everywhere as a messy silver river and Gods this whole wild and gruff look was doing many things with Jaskier’s brain.

Before the brunet could analyse his thoughts and look like an even bigger twit than he already was, the hippogriff stepped closer and butted Jaskier in the chest with its head.

“Roach don't-” Came the man’s voice again, rough and deep just as before, but when he saw Jaskier stumble backward a couple of steps with a smile, his eyebrows knit together in a confused frown.

“H-hey, it’s not polite to push people around, you know.” Jaskier chuckled and looked into the creature’s eyes as he scratched it under its beak. The young Professor glanced back to the man who stood there utterly speechless. The yellow eyes quickly locked onto Jaskier’s face, and even though the brunet could feel his skin turn into gooseflesh, he forced a sweet smile on his face.

“Hi.” He greeted relatively smoothly, considering the circumstances, and waved awkwardly as the hippogriff kept poking and sniffing him.

“Who are you?” The gamekeeper snarled again and marched closer to the odd pair with a furious look on his face.

“H-hey, whoa, it’s alright, I work here.” Jaskier stood back when the man came too close, and he held the plate of cakes up like it was some kind of peace offering or shield. The silver-haired man glared at him for a minute then looked down on the desserts, and his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jaskier thought. He brought a cake to the only person on this planet who hates sweets. There was a Bad Luck Brian meme somewhere hidden in this story, but as the gamekeeper’s amber eyes met his own gaze, he quickly let those thoughts fly away.

“Hippogriffs can’t eat cakes. It would make her sick.” The man mumbled, and for a second, Jaskier just blinked at him before an honest laugh burst out of his mouth.

“Oh, Gods, no. I know. I’m not trying to poison her. I promise. I didn’t even know she is here.” Jaskier grinned, and the man’s face was now absolutely clouded with confusion, and it was, dare he say, an adorable look on him.

“These are for you.” He added with a smile, and he was sure no one ever looked as shocked because of a plate of cakes as this beautiful man in front of him. “I’m Professor Pankratz, but you can just call me Jaskier. I’m the new Muggle Studies teacher.” He explained, but the gamekeeper still eyed the plate in his hand like it was something he had never seen before.

“I have noticed that you didn’t join us for lunch, and I thought I will come and introduce myself and what’s better than some cakes after some proper food and… oh, if-if you haven’t had any lunch yet, then I guess you could have some desserts for lunch. Unless you don’t like sweets, which should be a crime, honestly, just like sugar-free cakes and… b-but if you don’t like these, I can grab you something else. If you prefer something lighter like ice cream, because ice cream after lunch is just brilliant or a pudding maybe if you…” Jaskier was babbling, there was nothing new about that. He talked when he was happy, he talked, even more, when he was nervous, but the growing concern and terror on the other man’s face, now that was new. The silver-haired man looked at Jaskier like he was slowly growing another head. “I still can probably sneak into the kitchen and nick something else if you-”

“Geralt.” Came the grunt from the man who finally interrupted Jaskier’s nonsense, and the young teacher just blinked at the other like a barn owl.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Geralt. I’m the Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.” He said slowly, and Jaskier grin was painfully wide now, and it seemed to awfully bother the man, _Geralt_ , but Jaskier couldn’t help it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Professor.”

“Hm.” Was the only answer coming from the silver-haired man, and Jaskier take that as a ‘Pleasure to meet you as well’.

“So you have a hippogriff, huh?” He asked cheekily, and Geralt just frowned at his obvious observation. “What a magnificent beast, and of course, the hippogriff is pretty as well.” He grinned, and even if he thought his joke should earn a round of applause, _thank you very much he was bloody hilarious_ , Geralt just rolled his honey coloured eyes at him. “Well, uhm, I hope you do like cakes.”

“Hm.” Geralt let out that throaty sound again, and even though Jaskier spoke many languages, the ‘handsome mute arsehole’ was not amongst them, so he didn’t know if ‘hm’ was a yes or a no. The brunet just stood there awkwardly as the man glared at him, and after a second, Geralt stepped closer and took the plate out of his hand.

Jaskier offered a small, charming smile as the gamekeeper stared at the cakes like he had never seen food before, and then his golden eyes were back on the young wizard.

“Thanks.” Geralt growled like if it was painful for him to force that word out of his lips, and before Jaskier could respond anything, he spun around on the heels of his boots and walked towards his Hut. “Come on, Roach.” He called over his broad shoulder, and the hippogriff sniffed Jaskier one more time before it chirped and pranced towards the door. The cabin was clearly not big enough to have an adult hippogriff inside comfortably, but it seemed to only bother Jaskier, and no one else as the animal walked in the Hut, and the door was shut behind the creature with a powerful slam.

“Alright, then.” He murmured and, with a grin, turned around and walked back to the castle, unaware of the yellow eyes following him through a stained glass window as he jogged up the muddy path.

The rest of the afternoon flew away quickly. Jaskier played a game of wizard’s chess with Triss in the witch’s chamber, and later on, Yennefer joined them as well with a glass of wine in her hand as she watched the game.

Jaskier won the first two games and lost the third and fourth one against the DADA teacher.

“Did you meet, Geralt?” The black-haired witch asked as she set up the chessboard for a new round. Jaskier saw as the two women exchanged a quick look before he had a chance to answer.

“Yes, and Roach as well.” He said, and Yennefer just shook her head with a grin.

“I swear that hippogriff tries to kill everyone who just as looks at her.” She mumbled, and Jaskier shrugged lazily.

“She didn’t attack me at all. Seemed to be suspicious at first, but after I stroked her, she was all over me.” He said with a fond smile at the memory while Triss nearly choked on her drink and coughed into her cup as Yennefer gawked at him.

“Wait. Roach didn’t attack you?”

“No. She was rather friendly. I thought hippogriffs were more malicious, but she was a true sweetheart.” Jaskier answered, and the two women glared at him like he was blatantly lying.

“Jaskier, that hippogriff hates everyone except Geralt. She attacks you no matter how low you bow or what food you bring to her.” Triss said, still studying his face like she was waiting for him to admit that he was only bluffing.

“Exactly. I know her for over a decade now, and Geralt still has to hold her back each time she sees me.” Yennefer continued, and the brunet now realised why the gamekeeper reacted the way he did earlier.

“Oh, so that’s why Geralt was so surprised.”

“Oh yeah, and because of the fact that no one ever tried to talk with him before.” Yennefer mumbled under her breath as she was staring at the chessboard, and now it was Jaskier’s turn to confusedly scowl at the two women.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, and the DADA teacher’s lilac eyes were now grim, and the young wizard shivered as the woman blinked at him.

“Geralt is… difficult to deal with.” Yennefer said, and Triss continued.

“He is a great teacher, but unfortunately, the students are quite terrified of him.”

“Why would they… I mean, he seems to have a permanent frown on his face, and he can be intimidating, but…” Jaskier wondered loudly, and the black-haired woman just sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

“Geralt is a veela.” She said, and Jaskier now really shivered in his whole body.

“He can’t be. Veelas became extinct over a hundred years ago.” Jaskier laughed it off, but when the two witches weren’t joining him, he bit into his bottom lip. “He… he must be the last of his kind, then isn’t he?” Jaskier asked, and both of the women just nodded.

Oh, dear. Veelas were famous for many things. Their beauty was the most obvious, it was legendary how magnificent they were, and they were also famous because of their bad temper. Veelas were easily turning into ferocious, wicked monsters when they were angry or scared. They were strong magical creatures, but during the past, veela-blood become weaker as they were marrying common wizards and witches. A pure-blooded veela was able to demolish a whole city with a flick of their wands. That’s why they were hunted down and killed during the Great Wars. No one heard from veelas since then.

“He is, probably.” Yennefer said quietly, and Jaskier's stomach was now heavy and stone cold.

“So the students are scared of him because of what he is?”

“More or less.” Said Triss with a grimace, and Yen just shook her head.

“The fact that Geralt is a dick is not helping his reputation either.” She huffed, and the Herbology teacher cackled at that.

“Geralt would never hurt a soul if you are worried about that Jaskier, he is just…”

“A grump?” Offered the muggle-born, and the witches laughed with a nod.

“Yes, you can say that. If you get to know him, which is not easy, he is actually a great friend, but his personality is rubbish.” The Herbology teaches chuckled, and Yennefer seemed to thoroughly agree.

“Well, he didn’t bit off my head yet, and even Roach seemed to like me, so I would say I have good chances.” Jaskier grinned, and the darker haired witch tilted her head to the side.

“Why do you want to get to know him so badly? Most of the people here are avoiding him like a leper.” She asked, and those purple eyes seemed to read his mind like it was an open book, and Jaskier wondered for a second if the witch could use legilimency on him without her wand.

“When I first got here to Hogwarts, I only had one friend. I didn’t know anything about magic or the wizarding world, and as a muggle-born, I often got into fights. I used to sneak out and visit the lake or wander in the forest when I wanted to be left alone, and even now, I know I will go there often when I need to clear my head. If Geralt is the Grounds Keeper, I want to get along with him because we will see each other probably every day. I used to help Istredd feed the thestrals as well. They are my absolute favourite animals, and if Geralt lets me, I would like to do that again.” Jaskier explained with a soft smile, and the two Professors were watching him with searching eyes. “He must be lonely out there, don’t you think? Especially when the castle will be filled with students. ” He murmured, and Yennefer shook her head slowly with a grin on her flush lips.

“You are truly something else, Professor Pankratz, but if you are planning to befriend Geralt, you need to reconsider your decisions.” The DADA teacher’s voice was slightly mocking, but Jaskier didn’t take it as an insult. No, it definitely sounded like a challenge.

“You’re sure about that, Professor Vengerberg?” Jaskier grinned at the woman who crossed her arms over her chest tightly and raised her dark, thin eyebrows at him.

It doubtlessly sounded like a challenge.

Dinner was more light-hearted, or maybe it was just Jaskier who felt less worried. The teachers were joking with each other while they ate. Mousesack was telling stories about his worst students then later, Yennefer talked about her years when she was an Auror. Even Vesemir joined and cracked some jokes here and there.

Jaskier was having fun, but every time he glanced over at the end of the table and saw that empty chair and plates, his chest tightened. Yennefer each time just smiled at her softly, she probably knew what was going through Jaskier’s head, but neither of them said anything.

After dinner, Vesemir whished a good night to all of them and returned to his office. Jaskier was walking with Triss on the corridors, and the witch kept glancing at him while they wandered.

“This will be the fourth year since Geralt works here, and he never joined us before. Not even once. Not even on his first day. Don’t worry about him, Jaskier.” The curly haired woman said, and the young teacher sighed at that. “We tried everything, believe me. Even the Headmaster asked him to come and eat with us, but he politely refused it. It’s just how he is.”

“It’s just so… rude.” He groaned, and Triss openly chuckled at that. “I don’t know if he is trying to be an arse, or he is just an introvert, but he is a teacher, he has some duties to do even if it means to eat with the other staff members,” Jaskier mumbled, and the woman placed her warm, soft palm on his shoulder, and they stopped walking.

“It’s neither. Geralt is complicated. Don’t try to understand him, just let him be, and you two will do just fine.” She said, and Jaskier was biting the inside of his left cheek as he digested what the woman said. He had one too many questions in his head, but he knew when he has to stay quiet, and now, he needed to just nod and listen.

“See you tomorrow Professor Pankratz and have a good night!” Triss’s voice was smooth, and she was smiling as she walked away and slowly shook her head. She knew that Jaskier was still bothered by the gamekeeper, and he will do something probably stupid he will regret later.

Well, Professor Merigold’s conscious can be clean because she tried to warn Jaskier, but he decided to ignore it.

He hasn’t changed a bit. He was still a stubborn idiot. But now, he had a mountain to climb, and that mountain was the towering distance between him and the new gamekeeper.


	2. Thestrals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps,
> 
> yes I'm still alive and yes I am still working on this story. Slowly... veeery slowly, but once I finish my other two big WIPs this will be my next project I swear!
> 
> Well, anyhow, enjoy the show!

The morning came, and Jaskier spent half of his night with tossing and turning in his bed. Even if Hogwarts was where he grew up, the new bed and the whole room were foreign, and he couldn’t turn off his brain. Of course, he could have cast the spell _dormi_ on himself to bless him with dreamless slumber, but he didn't for some unknown reasons. That unknown reason was him being an utter idiot.

He was quickly out of his bed and walked into his own bathroom. One of the many perks of being a teacher in Hogwarts. He truly hated communal bathrooms when he was a student. There was nothing more humiliating than getting spooked by a passing ghost while he was naked as the day he was born.

Jaskier stared at his own reflection as he brushed his teeth. Most wizards just used an easy cleansing spell to start their mornings, but the young wizard enjoyed these mundane rituals. He grew up without magic in his life, and he was doing just fine. Of course, spells and charms made his adulthood easier, but sometimes doing something simple with his own hands was just as relaxing as reading a book or having a cup of tea.

Jaskier dressed in a teal dress shirt and black jeans after fixing his awful bed hair and walked out of his room with a thick book under his arm. This was his last day before the students arrived, and he needed these last couple of hours of peace somewhere, preferably outside, under a tree in the shade, close enough to the lake to let the breeze bring the smell of the water with it.

The brunet knew that most of the teachers were having breakfast in their own chambers, so it wouldn’t be a problem if he just grabs something light and skips the meal. The kitchen was busy, as always. Most of the house-elves smiled at him shyly as he greeted them and grabbed an apple from a neatly plaited basket.

The air was crisp, the grass was still wet under his boots as he walked down the path towards the lake to find a sunny spot. Another benefit of being a professor was that he could bring his phone and any electronics he wanted. He could always just use a spell to charge his phone and have an internet connection here in the middle of nowhere.

Life was genuinely unique when modern muggle science met magic. Jaskier was reaching for his earphones when he heard the flutter of massive wings above his head, and even before he could react to it, Roach landed in front of him and jumped at the new professor like she was just a labrador puppy and not an enormous, flying magical beast.

“Melitele’s tits!” Jaskier shrieked as the hippogriff’s big brown head pushed him on his chest, and he stumbled backward on his feet a few wary steps. “It’s lovely to see you too, Roach.” He laughed freely, and the animal puffed out some air through her nostrils and poked Jaskier again, this time with a little bit more force than before, and the young teacher lost his balance and landed on his bottom side with a muffled thump.

“Roach!” The roar was sudden, and it came from behind Jaskier. He turned halfway over his shoulder to see Geralt hastily march towards them, seemingly worried until he realised that the brunet is not getting eaten by his dear pet.

The veela stopped in his track and frowned at the animal, who was now sniffing Jaskier’s left hand, where he still held the juicy fruit in his grip. The muggle-born grinned at the white-haired man while he offered the apple to the hippogriff with a soft chuckle. The creature let out a happy, chirping sound and swallowed the apple down in whole with a satisfied purr.

“You owe me a breakfast, Professor.” Jaskier looked up at the man with a smirk. Geralt’s confused frown just darkened on his face, and his sharp as a blade jawline twitched in a way that caught the brunet’s eager, ocean-blue eyes.

Geralt walked over to the Muggle Studies teacher and pushed the hippogriff away with his elbow. This man truly had no bad angles, Jaskier thought. Even from down there where he rather awkwardly sat on his buttocks, the veela looked absolutely stunning.

“She seems to like me,” Jaskier said with a cheeky smile and pushed himself up to stand on his feet even before the man could offer him a hand. Geralt was still glaring at him for a couple of seconds like he was deliberating between cursing Jaskier for bothering him so early in this fine morning or turning on his heels and ignoring the young wizard altogether. He did neither. His amber gaze moved to Roach, and for a split second, Jaskier saw those feline eyes soften.

“She likes apples.” Geralt mumbled, and Jaskier snorted while he brushed off his trousers with quick hands.

“And here I was thinking she fell for my dashing looks and delightful personality.”

The look on the silver-haired man’s face was priceless. The pure shock and clear horror made the brunet snort. He decided to give a man some break because, honestly, Geralt looked like someone who was seconds away from an aneurism.

“Did you like the cakes? I didn’t know what to choose, so I went for my favourites.”

“They were… alright.” Geralt croaked it out like it was agonisingly painful for him to have a conversation with Jaskier or anyone for the matter of fact. He kept looking back at Roach, who kept her big round eyes on Jaskier, hoping that the young wizard was hiding another apple somewhere in one of his pockets.

“Right? I know we need nutrition, I know all about the food pyramid and all that dieting nonsense, but I could live off cakes. Not for too long. My blood sugar would probably kill me in a week, but what a week would that be, yeah? Murdered by meringue and puff pastry.” The longer Jaskier was jabbering like some wind-up toy, the more horrified the veela glared at him, so of course, because the young man possessed no brain-to-mouth filters and he was absolutely shameless, he kept on talking.

“What are you up to today, Professor? I wanted to have a last peaceful moment before the whole madness starts tomorrow. Just to sit down and finish a book, maybe. What about you? Am I interrupting something? Or more like Roach mugging me interrupted you?”

“No.” The veela’s one-word answer was choked and more like a snarl than a proper sound, but it didn’t make the muggle-born any less jolly.

“No, like not interrupting you or no, like you planned nothing for today?” Jaskier talked too fast. His lips were like his own personalised fidget spinner, and the gamekeeper looked at him like he was a boggart turning into his worst fears. “If you are just too polite to say ‘piss off’, then this is your chance to do so. Really. I won’t be mad. I’m giving you a free pass.” The brunet teased the other ruthlessly, and if it’s possible, the grouchy professor looked even more concerned than before.

“I have to feed the thestrals.” That was all the silver-haired man managed to say, and even after that teeny-weeny sentence, he looked like someone who was out of breath. For a quick second Jaskier thought… more like hoped that the man will ask him to tag along, ask him for a hand, but he didn’t. The pale wizard awkwardly put his balance from one foot to the other before he turned on his heels and was ready to flee.

Well, Geralt wasn’t fast enough.

Jaskier, with a flick of his wrist, sent his heavy book flying back to his chamber, already jogging next to the silver-haired man, matching his steps to the gamekeeper’s, shoving his hands into his pockets with a smile.

“Do you mind if I come with you?” He watched the veela from the corners of his eyes and saw the other steal a look from him before Geralt scowled and shook his head. “Splendid.” Jaskier sing-songed, and his plan to read somewhere near the lake was long forgotten.

“Thestrals are my favourite creatures here in Hogwarts. Next to the house-elves, of course. They are just so painfully gorgeous; it is kind of haunting, innit?” He asked in a cheerful tone, not really waiting for a reply, so the rough little ‘Hm’ that escaped Geralt’s throat was a pleasant surprise.

“So I didn’t know Istredd returned to his research. The last time he sent me an owl, he was still teaching here, only planning to go back to Norway to study hinkypunks. Those ghost-like wee creatures really made an impression on him when he travelled to Scandinavia.” Jaskier chattered, and each time he left a small pause between his sentences, waiting for the silver-haired wizard to join in. He didn’t, but since Jaskier was the embodiment of _persistent and annoying,_ he kept on talking.

He didn’t miss a beat as they walked back to the Hut. He kept on gabbling while the groundkeeper filled two buckets with raw meat. He watched as Geralt carried both of those buckets even though Jaskier offered his help.

He babbled while they started to walk in between the trees and got deeper into the Forbidden Forest. His voice came back as a quiet echo while he spoke, and still, Geralt didn’t say a word. He occasionally grunted or glared at the brunet when the conversation required some sort of answer from him, and after a minute of silence, Jaskier continued his prattle.

The young brunet tried to approach it from a different angle and corner Geralt.

“So you always wanted to be a teacher? I knew it as a wee lad that I want to be a professor one day. Everybody called me crazy for that, but I guess it was Headmaster Vesemir who truly lost his sanity when he hired me.” Jaskier grinned as they stopped, and the veela put the two buckets down next to a tree with a deep sigh.

“Yen thought I would be good at it.”

The sentence was gruff and hurried, but it made Jaskier’s heart flutter. The lovely nickname for the fearless witch was adorable. The way Geralt grimaced and scrunched up his nose was uncharacteristically cute.

It was a delight, and the Muggle Studies teacher loved it.

“And? Are you any good?” Jaskier teased, and the man shrugged carelessly.

“Nobody got eaten so far.”

The brunet blinked and felt the tug on his lips before he barked out a laugh. It was too loud for the forest. Geralt winced, and birds hastily flew away from the nearby trees. But Jaskier didn’t care about any of that. He cackled like a fool he was and looked at the man with gleaming eyes.

“That is where you draw the line?” He grinned at the other, and he witnessed a rare sight. A true miracle.

“I didn’t have high expectations.” Geralt smirked.

Genuinely smirked with a tiny lopsided curl on those full lips, and Jaskier was staring for a second. Gaping even, because, Melitele’s tits. The cranky wizard was actually stunning while he cracked a smile. He looked young. Boyish. His teeth were perfect, a tiny bit maybe too sharp and pointy, which made Jaskier’s heart beat a tad faster.

Geralt caught him staring and quickly cleared his throat and averted his gaze. Fixing his features back to the standard, frowny look. But it was way too late. Jaskier had seen _the_ _smile_. He knew it existed, and now, because he was a greedy brat, he wanted more.

The forest started to wake up. Muffled hoofbeats were stirring up the silence. The young professor turned around and saw dark, thin figures coming towards them from between the trees. His chest tightened from the familiar sight.

Thestrals were awfully mistreated and misunderstood creatures. Jaskier found their unique look magnificent. Like a gruesome painting. Their kindness and peacefulness was not a piece of common knowledge amongst the wizards. After all, not everybody could see them.

“Do you mind if I take one?” Jaskier looked at Geralt while he pointed at one of the buckets. The veela stared at him for a long second. He didn’t think the young teacher will actually get his hands dirty, but the groundskeeper nodded, and the brunet’s grin was so bright Geralt felt like staring into the Sun.

“You know once I ran away from the Hufflepuff basement and-”

“Hufflepuff?” Geralt interrupted with a snort, and Jaskier threw him an unimpressed look.

“Yes. And a proud one as well. Problem with that?” He raised his chin and threw his arms on his hips while the veela just stared at him with an amused face.

“Not at all.” Geralt shrugged, and for a split second, both of them grinned before they turned back to the thestrals.

“As I was saying before you rudely interrupted and questioned my whole existence, I ran away from the castle one day and got lost in the forest.” Jaskier continued without missing a beat, even if the silver-haired wizard sassily hummed. “It was in my first year. Just a few weeks into the school year. I just… it caught up with me, so I ran. I ran until I was so deep into the forest, I had no idea which way I came from, and as pathetic as it is, I had a panic attack. For a few minutes, I thought I will die here, and my spirit will haunt Hogwarts for eternity.”

Geralt wanted to say that is not how turning into a ghost works, but he stayed quiet. He peaked at Jaskier, who stood there and gently stroked a young, lanky thestral, with a soft smile on his rosy lips.

“I think I passed out at one point, and when I woke up, I was hugged by something bony. I think I screamed at the top of my lung when I first saw a thestral, but it didn’t flinch away. It kept curling around me. Protecting me.” Jaskier chuckled. The memory filled his belly with warmness, yet the witcher shivered. Geralt forgot what he was doing and only realised that he was in the middle of feeding-time when a few weeks old thestral bit his thumb.

Geralt hissed and frowned at the winged creature, giving the piece of meat to it before it chews off his arm. When he looked towards the brunet, Jaskier’s back was facing him.

“After that, I came to feed them as many times as I could. I used to steal food from the kitchen, but I think the house-elves got tired of me sneaking in, so they started to prepare snacks for the thestrals.

Geralt was an odd man. Who was he lying to? He wasn’t a man.

Geralt was an odd creature.

He liked things others loathed.

He preferred loneliness instead of company. He chose cold winter nights when his nose turned red, and his fingertips were aching over a bright summer day. He loved misunderstood and feared beasts and monsters as someone loved a kitten or a puppy.

He only talked when he had to. He was only seen when he needed to be seen.

He pretended that society didn’t exist until he had no other choice but to join it.

Geralt wasn’t a bad teacher. His lexical knowledge was frighteningly deep and expanded. His teaching method was firm and straightforward. His ‘people skills’, on the other hand, were terrifyingly atrocious.

He knew his weaknesses. He often self-reflected and was aware of his social rustiness.

And he chose to kindly ignore it.

But here he was. Years after, he came to Hogwarts, and for the first time since his arrival, he was having a conversation with one of the other professors, who wasn’t Yennefer. It was a change like the first chilly Autumn day after a long summer.

“You know, once I wanted to show them to my friend. I dragged her here before sunrise, we nearly got caught by the Headmistress, but she couldn’t see them when we were here. She couldn’t hear them. I thought I lost my mind. It took me weeks to find anything about thestrals in books and the reason why I could see them when others couldn’t.”

Jaskier’s voice went dry. It was quiet and soothing in a way as the noise of a far-away thunder was.

Geralt was not particularly interested in the new professor’s life or past, and he wasn’t sure if now would be the perfect time to ask who the brunet has lost, so he didn’t. Geralt chose silence once again.

“Why do you think such a tragic event would let us see such magnificent creatures?” The muggleborn asked and looked over his shoulder to see the veela.

Geralt was scowling as if the turning of the gears in his head was giving him a migraine while he stroked a dark, thin wing gently. The way he was handling these animals was surprisingly tender. Jaskier was struggling to see the man the students were so afraid of.

“Maybe those who never met Death can’t appreciate thestrals enough.” Geralt murmured in that low voice of his.

“Maybe. Maybe it’s the price to pay for their beauty, huh?” Jaskier smiled and held a youngling’s face between his palms. The small creature purred and chirped as the brunet cooed and squeezed it cheeks. “Because you are pretty, aren’t you? Such a gorgeous girl you are!”

“It’s a male.” Geralt clarified it when the brunet started to press tiny kisses on the thestral’s forehead.

“Well, doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl. Still absolutely stunning.” Jaskier chuckled and held out a piece of meat on his palm.

The veela shook his head with a smile. What a silly human.

The buckets were quickly empty. Jaskier cast a cleaning spell on his own hands and watched as Geralt kept his eyes on the happy horde for a second before he turned around and started to stroll back on the path towards the castle.

Jaskier followed him hastily with a jog.

“Do you mind if I stay with you? That book can wait. I missed getting my hands dirty. N-not like if what you do would be making you filthy by any means. Just a figure of speech.” Jaskier jabbered apologetically while Geralt rolled his amber eyes without a sound. “If you are not too busy, of course. I don’t wish to slow you down. Or keep you distracted.”

“Even more so?” Geralt asked with a grunt, and Jaskier was fast and snappy with his reply as always with a sly smirk.

“You do know that your words can hurt others, right? Terribly hurt.”

“I’m aware.”

“And? Doesn’t it keep you up at night?”

“Not even the slightest.” Geralt sighed lazily, and the brunet shook up the birds around them with another ear-shattering laugh.

“But Professor, what example are you showing to your students?” Jaskier cackled, and because he felt brave and partially because he liked playing with fire, he bumped his shoulder into the other man’s.

“An awful one.”

“You are not so cranky after all, Dear Gamekeeper, are you?” Jaskier asked even before he could stop the constant rolling of his tongue, but then reality slapped him across his face.

_He was flirting with this man._

He was, wasn’t he? That sounded like a cheesy line he would half drunkenly mumble to a grumpy bartender to soften their heart. Yet here he was, grinning like an idiot, and that was his most dashing smile. What the living fuck he was doing?

Jaskier looked away and bit his tongue.

Alright. In his defence, he never met a veela before, and he had to admit it, the golden-eyed man was unfairly stunning, and Jaskier was weak when it came to unexplainable beauty. And without exaggerating, Geralt was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his short life.

The Care of Magical Creatures professor was too socially awkward to send the young teacher away. Jaskier followed him, constantly babbled about something, Geralt wasn’t fully paying attention and helped him with his daily routine. They fed the various creatures that lurked around the castle. They went to check if the boats were ready for the first year’s arrival. Swept the cob-webs off them. The gamekeeper was stomping around the estate, hoping that the brunet will give up and get fed up with talking to a silent partner, but Geralt was left disappointed.

It seemed like the young man didn’t need a conversation. Jaskier just talked. A lot. About things, Geralt never heard about or understand. The young man also had a mobile phone. He sometimes typed on it without even looking, then slid it back to his back pocket.

He was strange. Even for a Muggle Studies professor, it was weird to use something so human-made, especially in Hogwarts. For Geralt, modern electronics were useless, but he had to admit it, muggles cleverly find a way to use science without magic. It was impressive but rather pointless for a wizard.

“It’s nearly lunchtime.” Jaskier chirped from behind him as they walked back to the Hut on the narrow path.

“Hm.” Came the grunt as an answer, and Geralt hoped, he really hoped the chatterbox will leave him alone for good. His ears were ringing from the constant jabbering. He was mentally exhausted from trying to ignore someone for so long.

If Geralt was peace, then Jaskier was war. They were the blueprint for opposites.

“Are you going to join us this time for lunch?” The brunet asked as he walked next to the silver-haired wizard. His voice was carrying a pinch of hope, just enough to make the veela frown.

“Not likely.” Geralt grunted, and that tiny smile faded a bit before Jaskier showed him another toothy grin.

“Do you want me to bring something for you? I hope they still make those Bakewell tarts. They were my absolute favourite. Have you ever tried them? They are delicious. Maybe some lemon tarts as well? If you prefer sour over sweet?” Jaskier’s searching eyes were glued to Geralt’s face, which grew tense by each passing second.

“No.”

The croaked answer was too short for that amount of questions, but that was the best the groundskeeper could offer. He just… no.

He didn’t want Jaskier to bring him anything, even if he demolished that plate of cakes the other day like a starving beast. _He was hungry, and let’s just leave it that way_. He never tried those ‘famous’ tarts before, and he didn’t plan to start growing a sweet-tooth in the near future.

So the answer was a firm ‘NO’.

“Alright. Suit yourself, but if you hear a moan, that will be just me, entering the cherry Bakewell heaven.” Jaskier giggled, and Geralt was taken aback.

He couldn’t really pinpoint how or why, but he was sure that comment was unnecessary and inappropriate. He did not want to think about the young professor moaning in any given situation, yet here he was, filled with these images as if they belonged in his mind.

The veela angrily shook his head and glared at the young man. They finally reached the Hut. Geralt’s absolute safe-place, yet the brunet was still watching him with those cornflower-blue eyes and that lopsided smile.

“I think after lunch, I will do some last-minute preparing for tomorrow, but I really enjoyed this morning. I hope I didn’t bother you too much?”

_You did._

“No.” Geralt spoke quietly even if every fibre in his body was yelling at him.

“You are a terrible liar, Professor. But thank you for not telling me to piss off. Honestly. I needed this.” Jaskier laughed and stood there in front of the scowling man with his hands deep in his pockets, shoulders slightly pulled up, still staring at the other like he was waiting for a reply Geralt cannot give.

The silver-haired wizard felt cornered once again. This young man was so honest and careless that it made him nervous like he was walking on broken glass near a sleeping dragon.

“Are you going to join us for dinner by any chance?” The question was gentle, and Geralt tried to look everywhere but on the young teacher.

“I will try.” He muttered, and Jaskier shook his head with a snort.

“Sure. But really. You need to be a better liar if you are a teacher. What will you do when little Timmy brings you a train-wreck of a drawing, and you have to say that it’s a piece of art? Huh? You will be in big trouble then, Professor. You can’t frown yourself out of every situation. Kids these days can smell lies. After all, they grow up catching celebrities photoshop half of their bodies away. Anyway. I’ll leave you alone for now. I can see your social-battery running out of juice. Sorry about that.”

It must be some spell because no one should be able to talk so fast while their hand twirled, twisted, pointed, and waved in the air, punctuating every single word the young man said. Geralt was struggling to catch half of whatever Jaskier was saying, and for a second, he felt guilty because he didn’t know if he should answer or not. Usually, people talked to him, not with him.

“It’s… alright.” He mumbled, and the pure amusement on that youthful face was absolutely daunting.

“Well, see you later, Professor.” That little half salute and _wink_ were doubtlessly uncalled for, and in Geralt’s cold chest, that icy muscle he long forgot about started to budge.

What an unusual man? Thought the veela as he watched, the brunet ran up the hill and disappear inside the castle. Roach poked his big head out of the door and butted it against Geralt’s shoulder blades.

“You like him, don’t you?” He asked as he scratched the soft feathers on the hippogriff’s cheek. “He is different.” Geralt said while he closed the Hut’s door behind them.

Jaskier was very nearly skipping as he got closer to his chamber. The knees of his trousers were slightly dusty, and his palms were dirty. Yet again, he could easily clean himself with a spell, but where is the fun in that? He almost ran into Yennefer as he took a corner a tad bit too fast and got startled by wide violet eyes.

“Apologies.” Jaskier grinned as he stepped back away from the witch.

“I see you had a busy morning.” Yen looked over his dishevelled frame, but there was no judgment in those purple, bright eyes. No. It was full of questions and interest.

“Yes, well, I ran into Geralt… I mean, more like Roach ran into me, and I helped him out with his duties. But if I want to be honest, I think I just annoyed the poor man, and he was too polite to tell me to go away.”

“I see.” The amazement and shock were apparent on Yennefer’s gorgeous face as she gave a small satisfied hum. “It’s unusual for Geralt to… have company.”

“He does seem very independent.”

“Might some call it lonely?” Yen added with a questioning look. “You really are quite stubborn.”

“Yes. But truly, I really do enjoy being surrounded by nature, and Geralt seems like an interesting man.” Jaskier shrugged, and now the grin on the witch’s face was really wicked.

“Interesting, huh? That’s how youngsters say _hot_ these days?” The professor asked, and Jaskier’s blue eyes turned into startled, comically large circles. His lips were forgotten open, and face flushed pink. “Don’t worry. Everyone thinks he is easy on the eyes. Veela or not. I understand why you are trying to get to know him.” Yen teased, and now the young professor felt his blush take over his whole face, ears, and neck as well.

“It’s not that. Honestly. I mean. Clearly. He is gorgeous. Even the blind can see that like he is insanely attractive, but that’s not it. I swear. I just… I don’t know. It’s not pity. I just feel like we could be friends. Friendly colleagues that is. But, yeah. He is charming. Like it’s unfair and… I’m shutting up now.” The genuine delight on Yennefer’s face was unsettling, and the brunet felt like a total arse.

“Well, that was interesting. How many times did you just say he was pretty?”

“Ugh, too many. Please, Professor just-”

“I’m done teasing you. Don’t worry.”

“Much appreciated.” Jaskier sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “I thought I will go with him tomorrow to fetch the first years if the Headmaster lets me tag along.” The brunet shrugged, and in a split second, Yennefer’s whole posture and face changed into something colder. Darker even, like if his entire warm soul got changed to toxic, heavy smoke.

“I’m afraid there will be a problem with that. Geralt is not the one who escorts the kids to the castle.”

The sentence was sharp and sounded like a hiss. Jaskier’s heart missed a beat because of it.

“What? Why? It has always been the groundskeeper who prepared the boats, and… it was part of the ceremony and tradition.” Jaskier asked with a puzzled look, and the woman just grimaced.

“We tried it in the first year. Geralt doesn’t really show emotions, but I know him long enough to see how nervous he was. He practised a short speech for the kids. It was… it was nice and funny.” Yen smiled at the memory, but it was bitter. It didn’t reach her eyes or lit her face up. “The prefects had to calm the first years down. We only heard the stories about what truly happened, but it wasn’t…” The black-haired woman shook her head. “They screamed. They got so scared they screamed when they first saw him.” Yen’s voice broke, and she had to take a deep breath before she looked into those endless, sky-blue eyes.

“Professor, allow me for a quick moment to not be your colleague, but Geralt’s only and oldest friend. That man suffered more than anyone I’ve ever known. If you hurt him, in any shape or form, I will not think twice about using some unforgivable curses on you. Repeatedly.”

The blood turned icy in Jaskier’s veins, and before he could stutter out any answer, the Defends Against The Dark Arts teacher had a gleaming smile on her face again.

“But you seem like a nice enough lad. Truly. You two would make an adorable couple. Like the Sun and the Moon. You should clean up before lunch. See you later, Professor. Don’t be late.”

And with that, and the swish of her robe Yennefer Vengerberg disappeared behind the corner, leaving the young teacher speechless and overwhelmed on the corridor.

Jaskier’s mind was going in rapid circles. The DADA teacher said too much in such a short amount of time for him to healthily digest the meanings of it all.

But he knew one thing. His heart was beating so fast he could feel the drumming on his ribcage. His face was permanently blushed, and he was determined. Even more so than before.

Veela or not, Geralt wasn’t some monster. And Jaskier, the ever so brave and righteous, was here to prove all the kids wrong.

It still wasn’t pity. He didn’t feel sorry for the man. No. The thought of frightened children screaming because of Geralt broke his heart into million pieces like a dropped snowglobe. Jaskier was shocked. How could the man shake that off and stand in front of those same kids and teach them the next day?

That was strength right there. That was what being a professional meant, and Jaskier will not sit back and watch the groundskeeper being an outcast. Even if Geralt wanted to claim himself as one.

Jaskier was a nosy bastard. It was not a secret. And if there was something he really hated, it was unfairness. And the way the gamekeeper treated himself was unfair. The brunet maybe didn’t know the man that well. Perhaps he didn’t know him at all, but it seemed like that Geralt gave up and accepted his fate as this monstrous creature who scares kids and has to live like some unwanted wretch.

Jaskier was not having any of that. He hurried into his room, changed his clothes, and washed the dirt off his hands and cheeks. He looked into his mirror as he tried to fix the birds nest on his head he called hair.

“He even wrote a speech for them.” He sighed and felt that sharp sorrow in his chest. Even the thought of it was too precious to bear.

How could such a cantankerous and angrily frowning man be so awfully sweet?

Jaskier smiled as his heart jumped into a faster rhythm. This was bad.

He was only here for a day and a half, and he was already stirring the pot that had ‘other’s life’ written on it. Oh, how easy it would be to be someone who doesn’t stick his nose into other people’s business. Not to mention his growing adoration towards the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Professional adoration, of course.

Jaskier shook his head. He was too old for crushes, and he came here because he planned to be the greatest Muggle Studies teacher in the history of Hogwarts and not to fell for amber eyes and a handsome face.

“Right.” The brunet nodded and grabbed his phone, quickly tapping on the screen as he typed a message to Essi.

**“is it unprofessional to have a crush on my colleague?”**

The reply, as always, was immediate.

**“depends. are they pretty?”**

Jaskier unabashedly snorted.

**“so much it hurts. also kind and just perfectly terrifying.”**

**“sounds like a catch. but please, try not to get fired even before the school year starts”**

**“i’m not planning to act on it”**

**“ah. just flirt and cry yourself to sleep?”**

**“you know me so well”**

**“well, then go for it”**

Jaskier slid his mobile back into his pocket with a grin.

Well, after all, he nearly managed two days without a new obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to share your thoughts about this two idiots because I love reading your comments!
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone!
> 
> Come and catch me on twitter @doberainbow
> 
> 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Dear @skai6 (Biosahar), 
> 
> I promised this fic to you aaaages ago, and even though I'm working on my other stories at the moment I decided to upload this chapter :)
> 
> \- Love you always,  
> Sin
> 
> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> I don't know when I will have time to work on this story but I wanted to ask for your opinions. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, Darlings!
> 
> Stay safe and catch me on twitter if you wanna  
> @doberainbow


End file.
